Al Cielo
by Echan1263
Summary: In the beginning, there were four brothers. Prequel/Prologue to Skywards. NextGen.
1. FRieNdS

In the beginning, there were four brothers; they were kind, humble, noble, and they walked as if they were kings of their own world. Because they were. They stood on the earth as if they owned it, they wore the sky as if it was their crown, they embraced all changes and made it their own, and the weather was like pet to them as it would change to their whim and mercy. They were Vongola. Here is their story.

**~8~**

Gokudera Nagi tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he sat in the library and stared at a book, he looked like he was about to pick a fight with the object. Originally, he had thought that the book was interesting, but it turned out that after reading two pages of it the thing made him want to bang his head on the side of the wall. Of course, he didn't do so-the wall belonged to the Twelfth's family after all!

"This is a piece of crap," he grumbled and threw the book on the ground along with a large pile of books that he had gotten frustrated with. He brushed his silver-grey hair out of his pale-green eyes before picking another book to read.

"Geez, Nagi," someone sighed from behind him, "You could have at least put the books back before throwing them all over the place."

The silver-haired teen spun around in his chair and brightened, "Twelfth!"

A young man, probably a year or two older than Nagi, with dark brown, spiky hair and brown eyes, flinched when he was called that name, "Nagi, we've known each other since we were kids, please call me by my name."

"That would be insolent of me, Twelfth!" the teen stated.

"Do-me-ki, say it with me now," the older said slowly, "Do-me-ki. Domeki."

"No," Nagi bluntly refused, Domeki heaved a heavy sigh and sat down opposite of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he questioned the bomber.

"I don't need that useless place," Gokudera grumbled as he crossed his arms and sat back in the chair, "All you learn there is math and hanging around useless people."

"Geez, Nagi," Domeki sighed and shook his head, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Twelfth!" he said brightly and sat straight up in his chair, "My sister's going to turn thirteen this year!"

"That's great," the older nodded and continued, "Nagi, I'm seventeen, and I'm going to become the Boss of the Vongola, if I live long enough, and the Mafia Business is a harsh business. You should at least cherish your school life and make as many good memories as possibly while you still can."

Nagi thought about this, which took a while for him, until he finally stated, "School is stupid."

Domeki's head fell onto the table in front of him, making Nagi shoot up and yell, "Twelfth, are you alright!"

"I-I'm fine, Nagi…" he muttered into the wood of the table.

**~8~**

Domeki hung around his grandfather a lot. Scratch that. Domeki's brother hung around their grandfather a lot, and Domeki just so happened to hang around his brother a lot as well. Said brother was the youngest brother out of the four and possibly the most innocent.

Out of all the brothers, the youngest was the shortest, palest, and weakest looking. He hated fighting, wars, and arguing with people, as he would often fold under the pressure and side with pretty much everyone. In contrast to Domeki, who was notably taller, stronger, and could actually handle people yelling, it was a little hard to see the relation between the two unless you put them both next to each other.

"Sora!" Domeki called to his youngest brother, who was sitting on a stool while looking out into the large garden outside their mansion.

The little boy brightened when he saw his oldest brother and hopped off the stool to go towards him and his right-hand man.

"Young master!" Nagi immediately bowed to the boy.

"U-Um…" Sora flinched a little at this display of Gokudera-affection.

"Just call him 'Sora' or something, Nagi!" Domeki scolded, "He's like two years younger than _your_ sister!"

"O-Oh yeah, Nagi," the little boy began worriedly, "How has Hanabi been? You told me that she was kidnapped the other day and didn't say anything more about it."

"Oh that? Yeah, she came back but she's been kidnapped again this morning," Nagi said dismissively, "I saw her go into this creepy looking van that was bright yellow and-"

"You're thinking of a school bus, Nagi!" Domeki paled as he scolded the teen, "Quit putting weird ideas into my brother's mind!"

"It's only the truth," he muttered before politely apologizing.

"Sora," the older brother knelt down to him, "Don't listen to a word Nagi says when he's talking about kidnapping and his sister. He _always_ thinks his sister is being kidnapped whenever she's not around him."

"O-Okay?" the little boy nodded uncertainly.

"Good, now go outside and play or something," he said before dismissing Sora.

"As expected from the Twelfth's brother!" Nagi exclaimed, "He's so polite and quiet compared to my sister!"

"Oh please, Nagi," Domeki sighed and rolled his eyes, "Have you never _met_ my other siblings before? Looking at my family tree, I'm honestly surprised that that kid is even my blood relative."

**~8~**

They both continued their stroll around the Vongola mansion. Domeki usually did this whenever he was bored since something exciting, if not horrifying, generally happened whenever he was just walking around. Especially if Nagi was nearby and on hand to start the thing that was exciting, if not horrifying.

So as the two walked into the dining room, one of the expensive looking paintings slid up and revealed a compartment in which a woman with wavy pinkish-purple hair was hiding. This nearly gave Domeki a heart attack, while Nagi just fell to the ground while foaming at the mouth.

"R-Rosario!" the young Vongola gasped in air as he was trying to calm down from the shock.

"Hello, Twelfth," Rosario nodded to him calmly and hopped out of her compartment in the wall and knelt down to her cousin's son, "There, there, poor Nagi, I thought the doctor told you to stay on bed-rest?"

"A-A trap…that was a…trap…" he grumbled before fainting.

_One of the most feared men in the whole Mafia Underworld is reduced to nothing at the sight of that woman_, Domeki wondered, _Truly, this is something to be expected from the daughter of Poison Scorpion and the Great Hitman Reborn._

"You and your fear of doctors," the woman shook her head disappointedly before turning back to Domeki with clipboard in hand, "Twelfth, it is time for the monthly examination."

"Again?" he asked tiredly, "Didn't you just do one last week?"

"But that one was just to make fun of you," she smiled evilly.

"Why do I get the feeling you just do this to make me feel insecure?" he groaned, "Go ahead with the criticisms."

"Criticisms, Twelfth?" she questioned innocently, "Oh no, this month's evaluation is a _physical_ evaluation."

"Ph-Physical?"

**~8~**

So after a few hours of being in the training room with Rosario coaching him with a gun ("That speed is no good for a next generation Vongola Boss, Twelfth! What if you were in running away from an assassination attempt?" "It would be easier to run if I wasn't in an Armani suit that has lead stitched into the fabric!" _Bang!_) Domeki collapsed onto the ground and was dead tired.

"You can do it Twelfth, I know you can!" Nagi cheered in the opposite direction with his super thick sunglasses on.

"Other way, Nagi," the young Boss whimpered to himself and tiredly moved his head in the direction of Rosario, "Am I done with this Armani suit yet?"

"Oh goodness, no!" she shook her head and dragged the teen to his feet, "You still have eighty push-ups to do!"

"W-What…?" he groaned.

"Come on now, Twelfth!" Rosario cheered, "I heard that the Eleventh wore that same suit all the time when he was your age!"

"Those are horrible rumors," Domeki grumbled and trudged along with his push-ups, "Dad can't even do one push-up, even without this suit."

"I never said that it was true," she admitted innocently.

"What's this I hear about Domeki doing exercise!" a voice boomed loudly as the owner of said voice ran into the training room.

"How do people get into my house?" Domeki wondered and then looked up, "Hey, Yaani."

"Yo, Domeki!" a girl with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes ran over to him and laughed hysterically at the sight, "Hahaha! Look at you, sweating like a pig in that Armani suit! Pahahahah!"

"Shut up, you black-bitch!" Nagi yelled angrily at her, "Don't laugh at the Twelfth like that! Even if he does look completely ridiculous!"

"You guys…" Domeki's sweat-dropped, "Aren't you supposed to be my Guardians or something…?"

"Doesn't mean we can't make fun of you! Haha!" Yaani laughed loudly, she turned around and waved for someone to come in, "Hey, Andre, get a load of this!"

A young man, about the same age as Domeki walked in, he had short blonde hair and brown eyes, his hands were stuck in his pocket the whole time as he walked into the training. He checked Domeki out before bursting out into laughter.

"You know, you actually looked kind of cool before you started laughing…" the young Boss pointed out.

"H-How can I not laugh!" Andre said in between bouts of hysteria, "Y-You look like a sweating penguin or something!"

This was finally the last straw for Domeki as he immediately threw the lead-heavy suit jacket and pants off, "Screw this, if all you're going to do is laugh at me!"

"Come _on_, Domeki!" Yaani giggled as she tried to calm herself down, "As your Sun Guardian, I'm supposed to brighten your day, right?"

"That's right, Twelfth!" said Nagi eagerly, "As your Storm Guardian, I'll be your sword and shield whenever you need me! So I can blow these guys up whenever you want! Just say the word!"

"And as your Rain Guardian," Andre began quickly and cautiously, "I'm supposed to calm down disasters like Nagi!"

"Did you just call me a disaster, bastard!" the silver-haired bomber yelled angrily.

"Now, now, Nagi," the blonde-haired man chuckled to himself.

"Excuse me," Rosario interrupted, "As bonding as this is, the Twelfth still has more training to do, especially those push-ups…"

"If there's anything we can help you with, Twelfth, just say the word!" Nagi said eagerly, Domeki was frightened at this since he could see some of Nagi's explosives hanging out of his back-pocket.

"N-No thanks, Nagi," he muttered while keeping a cautious eye on the explosives.

**~8~**

Rosario mysteriously disappeared by the time Domeki was done with his push-ups, strangely enough he was actually used to this by now. The woman normally disappeared whenever Domeki was doing something or turned his back on her for a second, and then she would turn up again out of no where whenever Domeki either a) needed her or b) didn't want her.

And since she was now gone, Nagi was feeling much better and more in the mood for threatening pretty much anyone.

"So what was that stuff you were laughing at the Twelfth for, black-bitch?" Nagi threatened Yaani with a fist full of dynamite.

"You shouldn't call your elders 'bitch', hot-head," she said calmly with a glint of evil in her eyes.

"That's it!" he yelled angrily and was about to throw down the dynamite when Domeki caught his wrist.

"W-Wait, Nagi!" the young boss yelped, "W-Why don't you do this outside? The training room is underground and if the roof caved in, so would the house and I would be in huge trouble with Dad…so…"

"Good idea, Twelfth, as expected!" he said brightly and glared at Yaani, "I'll be waiting outside, black-bitch."

"Oooh, scaaary!" she said sarcastically and started to head outside with Domeki and Andre right behind them.

"I'm hoping Nagi will calm down by the time we get up there, so please hold back on the insults," the young Boss pleaded Yaani.

"Hey, if anything happens it will entirely be because he provoked me," she said in her own defense.

**~8~**

In the end, Domeki's plan did not work since as soon as they reached the outside, Nagi exclaimed with a fist full of explosives, "Let the carnage begin!"

"Plan didn't work!" was all Domeki screamed before he ran after Nagi and tried to prevent him from blowing the whole world up.

Andre and Yaan watched from the balcony as the slightly entertaining attempt ensued. The Rain Guardian leaned on top of the railing of the balcony and glanced at Yaani out of the corner of his eye and could tell, even from her dark complexion, that she was blushing.

He grinned and said playfully, "You like Domeki, don't you?"

She immediately became flustered and yelled, "W-What! Such an accusation is-he's my Boss-I-I-My only duty is to protect him!"

Andre's mouth fell open, he had just been joking earlier and actually thought that she liked Nagi which would have been completely understandable. He then said accusingly, "You _like_ Domeki!"

"Sh-Shut up!" she hissed and quickly covered his mouth.

He pulled her hands off of his face and said in a quieter tone, "But you _like_ him? No joke?"

"P-Please don't tell anyone…" she muttered shyly.

"Hahaha!" Shy Yaani is so cute!" he burst out laughing.

"Bastard!" Yaani punched him in the face, she calmed down and crossed her arms, "Look, he's my Boss and I'm his Guardian. I know that it's not allowed for a Guardian and their Boss to elope, but I'm willing to live with that. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, as long as I'm with him I'll be fine."

"You're going to grow up as a crazy old cat-lady," Andre bluntly stated, he was rewarded another punch in the face, "I'm joking, I'm joking," he smiled when she was done beating him up, "That's a surprisingly mature thing to say for a seventeen year-old, though."

"Are you calling me childish, you Rain-bastard?" Yaani grumbled threateningly.

"No, no," he shook his head and looked back at Domeki, who was trying desperately to keep Nagi from blowing his entire backyard up, and it was a very large backyard, "I feel a bit sorry for you, Yaani. You will probably have to hang around guys you like for the rest of your life."

"If they're as stupid as him or you then I think I can live," she rolled her eyes.

"I just heard something juicy," Yaani spun around and saw a little girl with short purple hair and a cape draped around her.

"Chloe!" Yaani's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Master Mammon let me borrow this," the little girl stated and held up a tiny earpiece, she also walked over to the balcony and revealed a tiny microphone underneath, "Master Mammon also told me to charge fifty dollars for every piece of information I find."

"That's black-mail!" she yelled, "Aren't you like ten or something!"

"And?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and held out a hand greedily, "Master Mammon says that age know no limits to anything. That will be fifty dollars."

"Damn Varia-illusionist-assassin," Yaani grumbled as she dug through her pockets for money, "Can't believe Domeki friggin' made you his Mist Guardian…"

"I didn't, my dad did," said Domeki from behind her, "What is Chloe making you pay for this time? Did she steal something?"

Yaani eyed her evilly and said, "Kinda…"

"What was it? Something important?" he asked innocently, "Chloe, whatever it was say it now."

"Okay," the girl shrugged, " Yaani likes-"

"Carrots!" Yaani interrupted and flew her hands over Chloe's mouth so that they were clamped tightly, "I-I like carrots! Oops! My secret's out!"

"Okay…?" Domeki said questioningly.

"That's a stupid secret," Nagi stated.

_I'm going to kill you…_ Yaani glared evilly at Chloe, _If you say anything, I'll kill you…_

"Over-reacting much?" they spun around and saw Chloe standing right next to Domeki, almost hiding behind him actually, "Such a simple illusion."

Yaani looked at what she had her hands clenched on and saw that it was a bag of carrots.

"Domeki, I was just playing with Yaani, the man-woman," the little girl said as she affectionately grabbed Domeki's arm and stuck a tongue out at Yaani.

"O-Okay?" Domeki shrugged, he was severely confused at what was going on right now but it was probably making fun of him since Andre was cracking up at this sight, "Chloe, do you wanna go play at the playground we built together?

"Playground?"

"Yeah," he nodded and looked up at his other Guardians, "Do you guys remember that place? We used to play there all the time when we were kids."

"Oh yeah, that tiny place in the forest?" Andre smiled to himself.

**~8~**

They all decided it was a good place to go and when they got there it looked more like a barren ground where some people decided to litter in the forest than an actual playground. There was something that vaguely looked like a slide and looked like a trashcan sawn in half, there was a tire swing that was randomly hanging from a tree branch in the middle of the ground, and a rope ladder.

"This is a playground?" Chloe questioned.

"Well, it was a good place to hang out when we were kids," Domeki admitted sheepishly.

"It looks like a dump," she said bluntly.

"Come on, Chloe," Andre grinned and ruffled her purple hair, "To me, it looks like a grand amusement park!"

"That's probably because you have something wrong with your head, idiot," Nagi scoffed, "It looks like a dump to me too…but it looks like _our_ dump."

"For a second there, I thought you were pessimistic, hot-head," Yaani grinned.

"Don't ruin the moment, black-bitch," he grumbled.

"It still looks like a trash heap to me," Chloe said stubbornly.

"Chloe," Domeki began, he caught her by surprise when he picked her up and placed her on the tire swing, "It all depends on how you look at it!"

"G-Get me down from here!" she screamed, "This-This thing could break at any moment, and I could fall and break an arm or something!"

"Calm down, Chloe," Domeki grinned and pushed her gently.

"Gyaah!" she screamed and held onto the rope that held the tire tightly.

They all laughed at this, Domeki grinned to himself, he had originally been feeling bored. But since his friends were now here, he was absolutely elated. _No matter what happens_, he thought to himself, _As long as my friends are with me, everything will be alright! Surely!_

"You guys have to protect me, alright?" Domeki smiled at his Guardians, "No matter what!"

"That's a random thing to say," Andre laughed, "Of course we're going to do it."

"Hah! The Twelfth will never go out on my watch!" Nagi said with a hint of pride.

"Get me down from here!" Chloe screamed.

"I told you that I would kill you," Yaani whispered in her ear evilly.

Domeki laughed at this sight; he wished these days would go on forever, that nothing bad would ever happen. But deep down, he knew it was useless. Because, like the sun that's always setting, everything must come to its end.

**~8~**

Two months later, Hide became the next Twelfth Boss.

**~8~**

**This was, at first, written to keep me from getting bored with the next chapter of my other fic, Skywards, and to entertain me with the idea of the Eleventh Boss and his sons' lives. And then I sort of escalated up a level and promised myself to write 7 Al Cielo chapters and then at the end I would start my next arc. These chapters are to set up for the next arc.**

**It is the end of this chapter, I hope you all read more of this and also read the fic that this is based off of, Skywards.**

**NOTE this is set a few months before Hide meets Reborn, and a few months before the 'first Twelfth' died. There really isn't much spoiler for future chapters, as I have tried to keep it a minimum.**

**Bonus! Short Character Bios On Everyone From This Chapter!**

**~8~**

Domeki- 17 years old, is the oldest son of the Eleventh and was the original Twelfth. He, like his youngest brother, does not like fighting all that much but is able to remain calm whenever conflicts arise. He has no 'Home Tutor Hitman', but Rosario is there to make sure that he doesn't become a lazy and worthless heir. He knows that he has a cousin in Japan but doesn't dare to make mention of him in front of anyone since he could become an easy target. His weapon is a Bo staff.

Nagi- 16 years old, grandson of Gokudera Hayato, older brother to Hanabi, and Storm Guardian/right-hand man to Domeki. He hates just about everything except for Domeki. He'll do anything for Domeki. He worships the ground Domeki walks on. He also always thinks that his younger sister has been kidnapped whenever she's not near him. And he faints/vomits/foams at the mouth whenever he sees Rosario or his Aunt Bianchi. His weapon is dynamite.

Sora- 10 years old, youngest son of the Eleventh, reluctant candidate to become Vongola Twelfth. He absolutely hates fighting, arguing, violence, and seeing people get hurt. Sora is very kind-hearted and loved by all of his siblings and family members. He usually stays inside the mansion and avoids school to the point where pretty much everyone has given up on making him go, as a result his entire existence is a rumor to the outside world.

Rosario- Age unknown, daughter of Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Home Tutor Hitman Reborn. She works for CEDEF/Outside Advisors, and is a 'supervisor' for Domeki and his siblings. Rosario has inherited her mother's ability to allow anyone who is a descendant of Gokudera Hayato faint/vomit/foam at the mouth. No one dares to ask exactly how she was concieved...Oh yeah, and she is also a skilled gunner.

Yaani- 17 years old, and Sun Guardian to Domeki. She is from Nigeria and can speak fluent Italian, the reason she became Domeki's Guardian was because she wanted to get closer to him. She is secretly in love with him, and is perfectly fine with just being near him. But just because she likes him doesn't mean she won't make fun of him every now and then. She knows kick-boxing.

Andre- 17 years old, Rain Guardian and best friend to Domeki. He was born in Italy and grew up as an orphan before being picked up by a certain Varia swordsman and was trained to become the next head of the Varia. But he didn't like killing as much as one ought to when in the Varia and was really good friends with Domeki, so he decided to just opt for being his Rain Guardian. He is generally laid-back and often tries to avoid confrontation, unless it's for entertainment purposes, but when he has to kill he will show no hesitation. You can guess what his weapon is.

Chloe- 10 years old, Mist Guardian to Domeki, friend to Sora, and student of Mammon. A prodigy illusionist, she has been training under Mammon at the age of 5 and still is. She was selected to become Domeki's Mist Guardian at the request of the Eleventh, mainly because of her talent, skill, and relation to Sora, the youngest son of the Eleventh. Being the youngest out of all of Domeki's Guardians, something he is reluctant of, she is often treated like a cute little sister, despite the fact that she hates being called that. She has no specific weapon except for her illusions, but there are a few light knives hidden in her cape.


	2. BRoTHeRS

The sons of the Eleventh Vongola were all known for their varying personalities.

Domeki, the oldest, was the strongest and calmest of the brothers, he was also the more capable of the four as well when it came to people-skills and negotiation, something that was considered a great skill for any Mob Boss.

Natsu, the second oldest, was possibly the smartest but also the quietest and kept mainly to himself. He also preferred reading the many books in the library than making any sort of connection to the outside world.

Akito, the second youngest, was extremely charismatic and overall friendly. But he was known more for his contempt for the Vongola title than his other characteristics.

And then there was Sora, the youngest and least likely to ever become a boss. He was easily flustered, could be rather slow at times, pretty weak, and usually remained a solitary-being preferring to not go to school and instead stay home and watch the servants work. His whole existence was nothing but a rumor to the outside world.

The Vongola Eleventh stared at his sons while they were all eating breakfast and he mentally came to the conclusion that Domeki was indeed the best candidate as successor. The Vongola Ring on the Eleventh's finger glinted against the light as his hands folded over each other.

"Dad," his oldest son snapped him out of his thoughts with a basket of bread in hand, "Do you want a biscuit?"

"Thanks, Domeki," the Eleventh nodded and gingerly took a roll from the basket, he then stood up and announced, "I'm going to work now."

"Okay," the sons all said in unison, only Sora added, "Be careful!"

"I will," he said dismissively and took the briefcase from his butler before leaving the dining room.

The minute the door was shut, Akito said to his little brother, "Suck up."

"H-Huh?" the boy yelped with a shocked look on his face.

"Akito, quit teasing Sora," said Domeki to the second youngest brother, "I swear, you act younger than him sometimes."

"I can't help it, he's so fun to tease," Akito grinned from ear to ear, he pointed a fork at the youngest and said, "Sora, if you don't want to get made fun of by other kids your age, you need to at least handle the teasing of others well. You should act cooler, like one of your handsome big brothers."

"Quit telling Sora to change himself," the oldest brother frowned disapprovingly, "He's just going through a phase that he'll grow out of. I went through a something like that when I was his age. And Sora is fine just the way he is, right Natsu?"

"Hm," the second oldest replied as he flipped through the newspaper.

"See, Natsu agrees with me," Domeki nodded with approval.

Akito rolled his eyes and asked, "Natsu, were you even listening?"

"Ah," he replied again and turned the page of his newspaper.

"He's listening," Domeki said satisfactorily.

"A 'hm' and an 'ah' shouldn't really count as answers," the second youngest pointed out.

"U-Um," Sora began nervously, "P-Please don't fight…"

The two brothers stared blankly at the youngest and then to themselves before reaching some sort of telepathic conclusion.

"We weren't fighting, Sora," began Akito, "We were just teasing each other."

"It's a perfectly normal thing amongst siblings," said Domeki dismissively.

"Oh," the boy nodded uncertainly, "S-Sorry…"

"Hey, don't say sorry all the time," Akito ordered him and then patted Sora gingerly on the head, "No wonder kids make fun of you, you always apologize for everything. You should try acting cooler sometimes like, ahem, one of your handsome older brothers."

"For the last time, quit trying to make Sora change himself," Domeki muttered.

"I'm not trying to make him do anything he can't do for himself," the other said defensively.

As the two continued to bicker about the youngest's well-being, Natsu stood up from the table and silently left the dining room without so much as glancing around his surroundings. Sora quietly watched him go before sneaking out as well, he looked back at the two brothers that were still arguing with one another before going out the door.

**~8~**

_Cooler, huh?_ Sora thought to himself as he quietly walked around the Vongola Manor, _I wonder if I can be as cool as Natsu…_

He peered around the corner of the hallway and saw his second oldest brother walking towards the library.

"As cool as Natsu…" he murmured his thoughts.

"Sora, come out from behind that curtain," Natsu ordered without turning around.

The boy flinched behind the velvet curtain, he had gone from the corner to the curtain in what he thought was a swift and silent ninja-like move. Natsu was thin, not exactly tall but not very short, and his naturally spiky dark brown hair looked like it had been repeatedly matted down without any success. He wore thick-rimmed glasses most of the time and usually had a book under his arm.

"It's not like you're part of Varia or something," the older brother continued and then added with a sigh, "I can see your feet poking out of the curtain."

Sora meekly came out from behind the curtain and walked over to his brother slowly with slight shame.

"What are you doing following me?"

"U-Uh, well, um," the boy stammered while shifting uneasily from foot to foot, "W-Well, you see, uh, Akito said th-that I should act c-cooler so, um…"

"You think I'm cool?" Natsu asked skeptically, "Either you have something wrong with your head or you're making fun of me."

"I-I'm not!" he yelped, he felt his face grow red-hot from embarrassment.

"Calm down," the older sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Geez, you get flustered so easily…do you really think I'm cool?"

"Y-Yeah!" the boy nodded insistently.

"You must seriously have something wrong with your head then," Natsu stated, this caused Sora to go into embarrassment-shock, "If anything, you should think that Domeki's cool. He's the strongest out of all of us, and he knows how to handle situations well…and, come to think of it, he's like your total opposite."

"E-Eh!" Sora's mouth fell open but his brother left for the library before he could ask anymore questions.

The sound of someone walking across the other hallway caught Sora's attention.

"What are you doing with that dumb look on your face?" asked Chloe, she was standing right behind him and holding a notebook in her hand.

Sora quickly turned around and shook his head, "N-nothing!"

"You're hiding something," the illusionist stated, "Master Mammon sent me on a recon mission as training."

"A-A recon mission?" he stammered nervously, the boy knew for a fact that whenever Chloe mentioned her teacher there was usually some form of trouble that came along with it.

"Yes, Master Mammon told me to dig up some dirty secrets of the Vongola and then use that information to blackmail them," she said flatly.

"Th-That's horrible!" the boy's mouth fell open in horror.

"Guys who whine a lot are annoying," she stated, the illusionist-assassin turned around and started to walk away but stopped and glanced at Sora, "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" he questioned; nevertheless, he decided to follow her around for a bit.

**~8~**

"How boring," Chloe muttered as she sat in a tree branch, she then turned to Sora and said, "Your brothers are boring."

"Why are you staring at me like it's my own fault?" he wondered tiredly as he struggled to get on top of the tree branch.

"And you're unnecessarily weak," she pointed out bluntly and pulled him over the tree branch, "Geez, even Master Mammon knows that daily exercise is important."

"I-I know," Sora muttered.

"Anyways, I'm not getting any good blackmail material from any of this," said Chloe while she looked through a pair of binoculars, "All your brothers do is eat, train, read, and train some more. Except for you, that is."

"Are you done making fun of me yet?" he asked tiredly.

"No."

"Well, if it helps, Nagi usually comes over once a day," he said thoughtfully, "And then Andre comes also, and Yaani usually stops by in the afternoon."

"I have already observed them all in those situations," she said while still looking through the binoculars, "Nothing blackmail-worthy ever goes on then."

"Really? Domeki says that the stuff you guys pull is usually pretty embarrassing," Sora said in a way that made it sound like he was trying to be as helpful as possible to the assassin/childhood friend.

"Like what? The fact that Nagi constantly tries to blow things up?" Chloe scoffed, she put her binoculars down and stared at Sora, "What's up with your family? They're like celebrities in the Mafia Underworld, and in real life they fit each and every detail the magazines say about them perfectly! Where's the dirt? Where's the blackmail?"

"Why do you keep staring at me like that's my fault?" the boy questioned and glanced at the manor from the tree branch he was in, he was surprised when Chloe suddenly jumped off and started walking away, "W-Where are you going?"

"I can't get any good information from the angles here," she stated and asked, "Are you coming?"

He nodded nervously and carefully tried to get out of the tree without landing on his butt, to which he failed at. Sora immediately brushed himself off and ran after Chloe.

**~8~**

"Stop breathing so hard," Chloe scolded Sora as the two hid in the kitchen, "Geez, this is why you would make a horrible sniper!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized and asked, "But why are we here?"

"To spy on your brother, Akito," she informed, "Out of all of you, he is the most reckless in nature and is also the one most well known for his resentment of being a candidate for Vongola Twelfth."

"Um, yeah, he really doesn't like the idea of being a Mob Boss," Sora shook his head and saw his brother walk into the kitchen, he looked around before reaching towards the fruit bowl and snatching an apple. After taking it, he promptly left.

Twenty seconds later, Chloe bust out of her hiding spot and yelled, "What was _that_!"

"What was what?" Sora asked as he came out as well.

"He just picked up an apple and left!" she yelled, "I thought you said that your brother spent a lot of time in here!"

"Well, he usually does," the boy said meekly.

"I usually do what?" they both turned around and saw Akito standing right behind them with a pleasant smile on his face and an apple in his hand, "Well?" he said expectantly.

"A-Akito!" Sora gulped.

Akito wasn't as thin as Natsu, he and Domeki had the same build that was the result of years of being bored in a training room. Out of all the brothers, he was probably the trendiest since he went out to out the most to buy clothes and general weapons with his friends. Akito's dark brown hair, like all the other brothers' hair, was naturally spiky and he seemed to look at the world through relaxed brown eyes and a perpetual smile of peace on his face.

"Sora, I thought I told you to be cooler," the older brother sighed in a lax manner, "Not lamer, why are you on a date with the Varia illusionist?"

"I-It's not a date!" he blushed furiously.

"How stupid, calling this a date," Chloe scoffed at him and crossed her arms, she didn't particularly favor Akito very much, "This is lame, come on Sora."

"Sora, I wouldn't listen to a thing the Varia tells you," Akito warned and took a bite out of the apple in his hand, "You might find yourself in big trouble following her around. Plus, it's definitely not cool to hang around those people."

"I was right Sora," Chloe interjected, "You're brothers are lame, let's find Domeki, he usually messes something up around this time of day…"

"U-Um…" Sora looked from Chloe to Akito before hesitantly following Chloe after his brother waved him away, "Wait for me Chloe!"

**~8~**

"Boss, are you alright?" was one of the first things the two children heard upon entering the training room. The first thing they saw was a large imprint on the wall that was vaguely body-shaped and had a ton of burnt marks on them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nagi was apologizing over and over again while bowing up and down and hitting his head on the ground, you could see the imprint his forehead made in it.

"Hey Domeki, are you alive?" they saw Yaani yelling into a hole in the ground of the training room.

"…yeah…" a voice echoed from inside the pit.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nagi continued to apologize profusely.

"It's okay Nagi, I asked you to do it," Domeki's voice echoed from within the hole.

"W-What happened?" Sora asked nervously as he peered into the, what seemed to be, bottomless pit.

"Oh, Sora," Yaani greeted and looked down the pit, she sighed and said, "You're brother is being an idiot. He asked Nagi to help him train and go serious on him, but that's what he gets for being an _idiot!_" she emphasized the word 'idiot' into the pit.

"I know, I know," Sora heard his brother's voice become more clearer and saw him gently rising, he was gripping his Bo Staff tightly as one end of the staff was flaring with an orange flame and was lifting him into the air, "Oh, hey Sora," Domeki smiled at his brother before landing gently on the ground.

"D-Domeki, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Just a few scratches," he smiled and noticed Chloe, "Hey Chloe, are you keeping Sora company today?"

"More like he's just following me around," she retorted.

"Well you two seem to get along well," Domeki sighed with relief and looked at his brother, "Hey Sora, you still aren't thinking about that whole 'cool' thing Akito was going on about this morning, are you?"

"What?" Chloe raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Um, well…a little," the youngest brother muttered.

"What? What's going on?" asked Yaani.

"This morning, Akito was telling Sora to act 'cool' so he wouldn't get picked on by other kids," Domeki explained.

"Oh really?" the small illusionist asked as she eyed Sora with interest

"Y-Yeah," he nodded sheepishly, "That's why this morning I was following Natsu around, because I thought 'I wonder if I could be as cool as Natsu…' but then he told me that I should follow you."

"Huh!" Domeki's mouth fell open in shock.

"Well," Nagi began with a hint of print, "It's not a wonder, the Twelfth is pretty great."

"Is Natsu sick, Domeki?" Yaani asked worriedly.

"Why do you immediately go to that conclusion?" he asked tiredly, Domeki looked over to his youngest brother and knelt down to his height, "Sora, you can't follow someone around and then learn how to be 'cool', I seriously think that this is just a phase you're going through. You'll get over it."

Sora frowned a little at this, this was exactly what Domeki had been saying pretty much all day and it was getting tiresome. 'You'll get over it' 'It's just a phase' He sighed at these statements and reluctantly nodded before leaving the training room.

Chloe thoughtfully watched this scene unfold and she satisfactorily tapped her chin, "Hm…"

**~8~**

"Sora," he looked to his left and was startled to see Chloe standing right next to him, "Don't change yourself."

"Huh?" he questioned as he tried to calm down from his almost-panic attack, he probably should have been used to the fact that Chloe could appear and disappear whenever she wanted by now.

"Don't change yourself," she repeated calmly and she began walking a little ways ahead of him, "If you changed yourself and started acting 'cool' then that just wouldn't be you."

"Huh?" he questioned again and said sheepishly, "But I'm not that likeable…"

"What are you talking about?" Chloe raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Everybody likes you; you're sweet, kind, and you have this weird way of making everything seem happier. You don't need to act 'cool', I like you just the way you are."

Sora's eyes widened and he stopped following.

"What?" Chloe turned around to him when she realized she wasn't being followed by the small boy anymore, "Are you sick of something? You're face is red."

"Wh-What? Um, n-no," Sora shook his head bashfully and smiled, "I'm just, uh, happy."

"Geez, you act so girly sometimes," Chloe sighed and crossed her arms, "What am I going to do with you, Sawada Sora?" she then turned around and started walking off, but not before pausing and asking, "Are you coming?"

Sora's smile widened and he followed.

**~8~**

**Sora's so adorable :3 I imagine him as a little Tsuna sometimes :D** **So those are all of Domeki's brothers and that was the second chapter of Al Cielo; also, here's some more character bios on Akito and Natsu!**

**~8~**

Natsu- 16 years old, second oldest son of the Eleventh, and third-in-line to become Twelfth Vongola. Natsu is possibly the smartest, brightest, and wisest out of the brothers, but he usually keeps in nose in a book and prefers to be alone most of the time (the only exceptions are during breakfast, lunch, and dinner with his brothers). That's not to say he doesn't like people, Natsu is actually pretty shy around strangers; but once you get to know him, he is said to have the brightest and warmest smile that anyone has ever seen. He likes reading and hanging out with his brothers. His weapon(s) are throwing darts.

Akito- 14 years old, second youngest/third oldest son of the Eleventh, and fourth-in-line to become Twelfth Vongola. Most well known for his hatred at the mere thought of becoming the next Vongola Boss, Akito absolutely hates his candidacy and is only comforted by the fact that his two brothers are candidates ahead of him. Nobody really gets why he doesn't want to become Boss so badly, he's the most charismatic and friendly out of the brothers and with his power he could have the ability to become an amazing Boss for the Vongola. He loves making fun of his youngest brother and he is favorite hobby is cooking. He doesn't have a specific weapon and he usually just uses whatever Box Weapon is laying around at the time.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira **


	3. FATHeR

**Short chapter, short extra! This is a little piece from the Eleventh/Donny's everyday occurrences, so it's probably going to be a little bit boring but there are a heck of a lotta Guardians in this one :D**

**~8~**

The ring of the Vongola weighed heavy on Domeki's fingers as he stared at it quietly. The large, blue ring glinted gently in the light, his dark brown eyes examined each and every detail. The teen did his best to soak in every single detail of the ring that would soon be his own.

"Okay, I think that's enough," his father interjected his thoughtful gaze at the ring, the Eleventh gently slipped the ring off his son's fingers and put it back on his own, "Did it fit alright? Sometimes it can be a bit tight and-"

"No! It was perfect!" Domeki said hurriedly, his eyes traveled back down to the ring and he added, "It fit me perfectly."

His father stared silently at him before smiling and patting his son's head, "Good then. If it's ever too big or too small, then you can just wear it around your neck on a chain; I believe your grandfather did that for a while too."

"I know, dad," Domeki smiled and began to make his way out of his father's office, "I'll see you later at home."

"Okay," he followed his son out, and as soon as the door shut the Eleventh walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair. He picked up some papers that were lying on the desk and started to read them.

"How boring," a voice echoed in the room making him almost jump out of his chair.

"Chloe!" he shouted, the purple haired girl appeared in the corner of the room, "Why are you in here? Where's Mammon?"

"Master Mammon is on an assignment from the Varia," she said calmly, "I'm currently learning from another illusionist while he's gone."

"Who?"

"Me," a young woman appeared behind her, she had long black hair that had an almost blue-ish tint to it and was wearing a white sundress with a black leather jacket on, "Please excuse us, Boss, this is only a training exercise."

"A boring one," Chloe muttered.

"A failed one," she clarified and grabbed the girl's shoulders, "She has yet to master using illusions to hide and make sounds."

"Maria," the Eleventh began with a tired sigh, "I know I've already asked you this many times but could you keep your training exercises out of my office?"

"Why?" she asked, "You didn't catch us all this week."

"You really shouldn't say things like that to your Boss," he advised and grabbed one of the files off of his desk before handing it to Maria, "While I have you here, I might as well give you this."

She took the file and opened it, "China?" she questioned and looked up at him to exclaim, "I hate the Chinese!"

"Think of it as punishment for hiding in my office for the past week," he said.

"You didn't know that I was!" she argued.

"I never said that," he stated and gave her another file, "You'll be dealing with Quan Yi Family, they have very good connections with China's government and it would be very nice if we became friends. Do you think you can do that, Maria?"

"God, I have to be pleasant," she grumbled reluctantly and looked at Chloe, "Looks like we're going to China."

"Oh no," the Eleventh began, "This doesn't involve the Varia in any way, shape, or form. Chloe will stay in Italy."

"I'm fine with that," Maria shrugged.

"I'm not," said Chloe, "I need someone to train me."

"You can train with other illusionists for a while, right?" the Vongola Boss asked, "Or you can just hang out with Sora like you usually do."

"I don't 'usually hang out' with him," the girl said while using quotation marks with her fingers, "He just follows me around whenever I'm doing recon on your stupid sons."

"Good!" he said cheerfully, "So why don't you do a little recon for me on my sons today?"

She paused in thoughtful silence and replied, "That's going to cost you…"

"A hundred euros."

"Deal."

"Have it on my desk by tonight."

"Whatever," she waved a dismissive hand and quickly left.

"Sneaky bastard…" Maria mumbled while looking through the files in her hands.

"I can always make you a permanent consultant for the Chinese and Russians," said the Eleventh.

"I'm just going to leave now," she said and quietly crept out, as she passed through the door she quickly moved out of the way from the oncoming storm that was heading towards his office.

**~8~**

"Donny!" the Eleventh looked up and saw a raven-haired man with bright green eyes run into his office.

"Yes, Neil?" he asked.

"It's my damn nephew! I swear it!" he yelled hurriedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, so he's not really my nephew, but he's like my cousin's brat and-"

"Neil, what are you talking about?" he asked again.

The man stopped yelling and looked at his Boss, "Wait, what?"

"You tell me, you kind of did just come in here and started to yell at me."

"So…" Neil began cautiously, "You haven't seen a kid with white hair running around here?"

The Eleventh raised hand to keep him from talking, "Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. I have a feeling that I don't want to know about what you're going to keep on talking about so I suggest you just leave right now."

"Right," he nodded and slowly tip-toed away, "Thanks a bunch Donny!"

"Just do whatever it is you actually do as my Thunder Guardian," he sighed heavily once the door shut, his tired gaze went towards the large amount of paperwork on his desk, "I really need to get these things done," he muttered and began to get back to his work.

**~8~**

However, his attempt was fruitless when the door was slammed open by his Storm Guardian, Gokudera Aori.

"Eleventh!" he yelled, Donny was not surprised that he had shown up but more worried since whenever Aori ran into his office it usually meant that he had done something that could very well give Donny a heart attack.

"Yes, Aori?" the Boss asked hesitantly.

"The Cubans, Eleventh!" the man raved, "It's those goddamn Cubans!"

"What about the Cubans?" he asked, "I thought we were in good relations with the main Families there."

"Not anymore, the bastards!" Aori yelled.

"What did they do?" Donny then realized that he asked the wrong question and quickly changed it, "What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing!" he said hurriedly and then added in a hushed tone, "Just a…"

"What was that?"

"Um, I said: just a bit with…"

"Just a bit with what, Aori?"

"I'd just like you to know that that damn Cuban sneezed on me first," he said defensively.

**~8~**

"Oh dear," the two men looked up and saw a tall, blonde-haired woman enter the office. She had her arms folded over the light blue sundress she was wearing with a straw hat on her head, and she had pale green eyes that were staring straight at Aori. The woman was very pretty, even if she was currently frowning and had a pissed off look on her face.

"H-honey," Aori began nervously to his wife, "I-I thought you were going to be busy in Milan all week…"

"I canceled the photo-shoots," she said while eyeing her husband dangerously, "Donny told me that you were causing trouble."

"What? No he didn't! Right, Eleventh?" Aori asked with wide-eyed unawareness.

"No!" Donny shook his head before quickly hiding behind the stack paper work on his desk.

"Yeah, whatever," she said dismissively and uncrossed her arms, she walked over and grabbed Aori's arm, "It's time to go now, dear."

"B-But the Cubans-!" he began but immediately stopped upon noticing his wife's glaring at him.

"Dear," she said in a dangerous tone.

The man gulped and muttered quietly, "…yes dear."

"Thank you, Lia," the Eleventh whispered to her on her way out while she dragged her husband away.

"You owe me again, Donny," she said and waved goodbye to him, "Have fun dealing with the Cubans."

"Wait, Lia-!" he called back to her but the door had already shut, he slumped back in his chair and muttered, "Great, now I have to deal with the Cubans myself…"

**~8~**

"No," the Eleventh said tiredly on the phone and paused before saying again, "No. Look, I'll send her over myself, just calm down okay?...Yes, I know how many storehouses were blown up…I was about to say: and yes, I realize how much that's going to cost…"

He began searching through the papers on his desk until he finally found the one he was looking for and said, "Okay, here's the deal: I'll send her over along with Aori, okay? Will that do?"

There was silence on his end of the phone which may or may not have been a good sign.

"Yes, I understand," the mob Boss nodded, "Thank you for your patience."

"Hey," he looked up from his phone and saw a tall, slender man with jet-black hair and narrow onyx eyes dressed in a suit that seemed almost entirely made up of black. He had, in hand, a stack of papers which he showed to Donny, "Sign these."

"Tsu-Tsubame," the Eleventh paled upon seeing his Cloud Guardian, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Not many people do," he stated and showed him the papers again, "Sign."

"What are they for?"

"Things."

Donny nervously took a pen and the papers and began signing them without any more discussion, Hibari Tsubame scared him more than anything in the world. It wasn't that Tsubame was a terribly frightening man, he usually kept some form of small, cute animal around him and he had a cute daughter too, but he seemed to have this way of making everyone scared of him. It was probably his cold stare that sent shivers up one's bones or his horrible reputation for, not so much as biting people to death, but more or less pummeling them to death with blunt objects and making it so that their bodies are never found again.

Nevertheless, he didn't talk a whole lot and didn't cause any trouble for Donny, so long as you left him alone. So by those standards, he was marked as an 'okay guy'.

"There we go," the Eleventh smiled and handed Tsubame his papers, "All done."

The raven-haired Japanese eyed the papers for a few seconds before muttering a "Thanks" and quickly leaving.

The office was quiet for a few seconds before Donny commented, "I really wish they would all learn to knock before entering."

**~8~**

**Uuuuh, boring chapter…Actually, I think this is one of my worst chapters. Like, it started out good and then kinda went off the deep end :( I'm feeling pretty allergy at the moment so please don't pity me. *sniff* The next chapter will be a sick chapter, because I'm feeling the mood of it lol :D**

**Ummm, a new poll shall be made for the new characters that have shown in this chapter (the only one that will be excluded is Lia, because there really isn't much to write about her).**

**Character Bios!**

**~8~**

Sawada Donny- 40 years old, Vongola Eleventh, son of Sawada Tsuna. His real name is Don, but it has been almost completely forgotten and covered up by his nickname, Donny, and his title, Vongola Eleventh. After an accident involving a car bomb, Donny used to have a large scar on his chest when he was young but it disappeared as he grew older. He is very close with his family, the actually blood-related one not the Mafia one, and holds his sons dearly.

Maria- 42 years old, Vongola Eleventh's Mist Guardian, daughter of Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro. Despite the fact that she looks like she's in her twenties, Maria is actually older than her own Boss by 2 years. She looks similar to her mother but acts more like her father in the sense that she'll disappear at random times without leaving any trace and often gets into trouble when it comes to other Mafia Families. Maria is also, surprisingly enough, good friends with the Arcobaleno of the Indigo Pacifier, Mammon/Viper, the two appear to have some sort of agreed value when it comes to money. She hates dealing with the Chinese Mafia. And the Russian Mafia.

Neil Bovino- 37 years old, Vongola Thunder Guardian, somehow related to Lambo Bovino. What exactly it is that Neil does for the Vongola is a bit vague, but he can usually be lazily roaming the streets of Italy while trying to pick up women. He is a doctor, though what area of medicine he's in is a bit unknown, but he claims to have learned everything there is to know about 'doctoring' from a hitman by the name of 'Trident Shamal'. It's probably best not to trust him with patients though, seeing as how his competence is on the level of sheer idiocy.

Gokudera Aori- 36 years old, Vongola Storm Guardian, son of Gokudera Hayato and father of Gokudera Hanabi and Nagi. As the self-proclaimed right hand to the Eleventh, he generally takes almost every chance to prove his worthiness to Donny, most of the time he fails at this task or whatever tasks he hands him. Aori, like most husbands, lives in perpetual fear of getting his wife angry; so since her temper is about as short as his own, he usually tries to keep her out of most of whatever he does. Donny thinks this is a good life-style for him.

Gokudera Lia- 36 years old, wife of Gokudera Aori and mother of Gokudera Hanabi and Nagi. Lia is a retired supermodel, an MIT and Harvard graduate, and she has a Masters in Physics and Paleontology. Sounds perfect doesn't it? Well, Lia is also extremely impatient and very controlling whenever it comes to her husband, who lives in perpetual fear of her. She doesn't take kindly to other attractive women that work around her husband, and as a result she usually makes sure that she is 'conveniently' around where ever her husband is. How she met Aori and why she married him isn't quite clear, but the two seem to share some sort of bond with each other which appears to be based on the sole fact that they are both angry, albeit beautiful, people.


End file.
